Last Summer
by Natz95
Summary: AU fic. What happens when life complicates what destiny has in store. Naley Brucas Jeyton
1. Chapter 1

A/N Hey guys I'm Tasha and this is my second fic! It's an AU fic and the story will start off quite confusing but that's intentional, now just a brief history.

Everyone will be in their final year, Lucas is the son of Karen and Keith and Nathan the son of Deb and Dan. Lucas and Nathan are cousins. There will be no animosity between the two brothers.

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, any of its characters or storylines, that's all owned by the great Mark Schwahn and the CW/WB; I do however own this plot: ) enjoy reading…

* * *

Chapter One

It Ends Tonight

**People Always Leave…**

"Hey you," He stared at her rifling through her bags, the hustle and bustle of the crowded airport all around them.

"Oh my God! Jake!" Dropping her bag she ran towards him flinging her arms around his neck, he stood there silently holding on to her, breathing in her heavenly scent.

Slowly they both pulled away. She cupped his face in her hands.

"What are you doing here?" she said softly.

"I needed to see you, I can't believe you were gonna go without telling me," She looked down. "I can't believe you were gonna go without saying goodbye."

"I thought it would be too hard," She said looking away from him.

"I love you," He softly whispered, she looked back at him, her eyes filled with tears.

"All passengers for the 21:45 flight to Los Angeles please start boarding."

"I guess that's my cue" She gave him a small smile and backed away from him, grabbing her bags she made her way to the gate.

Jake watched as she handed over her boarding pass, the tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

She turned back towards him; he watched the tears streak down her face.

She gave him a small smile.

"I love you too Jake. I could never forget you."

She turned back round and walked into the tunnel never once looking back.

Jake watched her until slowly she was lost in the sea of passengers.

* * *

**Sometimes They Come Back…**

The only sounds that could be heard were the waves crashing down on the moonlit beach as they both stood there holding each other in their arms.

After a few moments of blissful peace she slowly pulled away from him and planted a soft kiss on the side of his face.

He looked into her eyes as a stray tear fell.

They both stood there looking at one another their hands tightly clasped together.

"I should go." She choked.

He nodded slightly in silent assent.

Gently she pulled away from his warm touch and turned around walking slowly away.

He stood there watching her as she lifted her dress to walk more steadily, he could hear her faint sobs with the sounds of the ocean.

"Hey!" He suddenly called out.

She stopped instantly and stood there frozen at his voice. Slowly she turned around to face his once more.

Nathan watched her, he watched how the wind billowed against her hair, he saw the streaks of mascara running down her face, the way she gently tugged her bottom lip in quiet anticipation.

"I can't do this," He finally said

She gave him a look of confusion.

"Do what?"

"Let you walk away"

She stood there almost dumbstruck as he walked towards her; he finally stopped a few feet away and looked intently into her eyes.

"I don't understand," She whispered.

"I-I think I'm falling in love with you"

"What!" She gasped.

"I love you"

Her face slowly lit up with a small smile and she started walking towards him.

Nathan smiled back, his heart thumped wildly in his chest.

When she finally stood inches away from him she laid one hand on the side of his face.

"I love you too Nathan Scott." She whispered

He pulled her towards him, his mouth capturing hers and their tongues duelled in a fiery kiss.

When oxygen became an issue they slowly pulled away, both gasping for breath.

They locked eyes and chuckled lightly before Nathan hastily wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly against him.

"I'm never gonna let you go," He whispered into her neck breathing in her soft jasmine scent.

"I don't want you to ever let go" She answered back.

* * *

**People Always…Lie??**

He picked up her bags and placed them in the trunk of the car along with his own pulling the door closed he slowly walked over to stand with her as she gazed at the house.

"So many memories" She whispered.

"Yeah" Lucas turned to look at her "Do you think you'll ever wanna talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"What happened,"

"We should go Luke"

Lucas watched her as she tore her gaze away from the house and climbed into the car.

Quickly glancing at the house one last time he walked around to the driver's side and got in.

"So…let's see if we got everything we need…road tunes?"

"Check"

"Snacks?"

"Check"

"Bags?"

"Check"

"Do we have a Lucas?" She quipped, He looked down at himself in response.

"Check"

"Me…check! Well I think we have everything!" She grinned.

"What would I do without you!" He exclaimed half seriously.

"You probably won't have a checklist!"

They both laughed.

"Ready to go boyfriend?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" Lucas started up the car and pulled out of the curb, driving away into the darkness.

"Oh no! Crap I forgot my ipod!"

"Nope it's right here" Lucas assured her handing over the ipod.

"Oh I love you Lucas Scott!" She exclaimed kissing his cheek.

Lucas looked over at her, her face was lit up with a beautiful smile but as he looked into her eyes they told a different story.

They showed the many secrets hidden within.

"I love you too."

Too bad she wasn't the only one with secrets.

Thanks for reading.

The names of the girls have been left out intentionally and it may seem a bit confusing now but it'll make sense soon!

Please review and tell me what you think, whether you like it, hate it, or it could improve. I welcome any constructive criticisms.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I hope you guys weren't too confused by the first chapter, but thanks for the great reviews.

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own One Tree Hill, any of its characters or storylines they are all owned by the wonderful Mark Schwahn and the WB/CW

Enjoy reading…

Last summer

Chapter Two

Lonely World

**Seven Months Ago**

Music blared all throughout the crowded club; people were dancing to the steady rhythm of the loud beat while large multicoloured lights flashed all around.

"Brooke Penelope Davis! I cannot believe that you've dragged us down here, today of all days!" Haley exclaimed for the millionth time that night as she nursed a half empty glass of orange juice.

"It's not like you had anything else to do!" Brooke retorted her eyes were busy scanning the club as she confidently leaned against the counter.

"Brooke, its Christmas Eve!"

"So? You never do anything on Christmas Eve, other than sit in front of the telly and watch all those baby movies!"

"Hey don't knock Christmas movies! They're awesome and they always leave you warm and tingly inside!"

"Why don't I get you a shot of whiskey, you'll get that warm and tingly feeling in no time!"

"Ha! You're a laugh a riot! But seriously when can we go home??"

"They should be here soon, and then I'll personally come tuck you in bed!"

"By 'they' are we really talking about one Nathan Scott?" Peyton quipped in as she approached the girls drink in hand.

Brooke's face lit up at the mere mention of his name. Haley quickly diverted her eyes from the group.

"Well…" a silly smirk played across Brook's face, "Now that you mention it, I just thought I'd give him a little Christmas present of my own,"

"Not the leopard print bra!?" Peyton asked

"No! It didn't really achieve its usual affects on him, so I went a little upscale!"

Brooke lifted up her unusually plain black blouse to reveal a baby pink corset with black lace.

"Oh wow! That's so pretty," Haley said softly, she quickly went back to her drink.

Peyton watched Haley, "Yeah, it's really amazing I think that might hit the jackpot tonight!"

Haley's face drained of colour as she sat there.

"So where have you been, P.Sawyer? We're just about to send out a search party!" Brooke exclaimed oblivious the tension.

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to make sure Jake was all set up for tonight,"

"Who's Jake?" Haley asked

"He's on the basketball team; you must have seen him around school!"

"Yeah!" Brooke added, "You know the tall muscular one, who's like a total Hottie!"

Haley shook her head.

"I guess you really are a Tutorgirl! Completely oblivious to the world" Peyton quipped.

Haley gave her a sarcastic smile in return.

"Oh my! He's here!" Brooke exclaimed clapping her hands together.

"Finally," Peyton muttered under her breath, Haley gave her a small smile.

"Okay act cool, like we haven't seen him!"

Peyton groaned as she quickly looked away while Haley lowered her head to her drink and Brooke went back to scanning the crowds.

"Hey!" Nathan said as he caught sight of the three girls.

His eyes passed over each girl until they reached Haley, who was still hunched over her drink.

Haley's head jerked up and they locked eyes, the blue ones penetrating the brown, she quickly looked away.

"Hey, Boytoy!" Brooke said giving him a sexy smirk.

Slowly Nathan withdrew his gaze from Haley and turned to face Brooke.

"Hey Brooke," He gave her his infamous Scott smirk. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Oh just thought we'd check out the scene!"

"Yep! Cause that's what we always do on Christmas Eve!" Peyton quipped.

Brooke gave her a glare.

"Anyway, what are you doing here? Anyone would think that you're stalking us! I mean I know I'm fine and all but really Nathan?"

Peyton snorted.

Nathan chuckled.

"You are very fine Brooke Davis, but I'm actually here for a guy!"

"Whoa! Come again?" Brooke asked in alarm, even Haley cracked a smile.

"My mate Jake, he's on the team and it's his first night playing, so me and Luke thought we should drop by, show some moral support,"

"Oh right and here I was thinking a sexy guy like you was gonna be batting for the other team, but now maybe I can show you some of my skills, I'm pretty good at scoring you know." Brooke raised both of her eyebrows with a little smirk of her own.

Nathan blushed, and gave a polite smile in response.

"Oh god! I'm gonna go find my boyfriend, Luke should be around here somewhere right Nate?" Peyton asked dryly.

Nathan gave her a quick nod and Peyton walked off leaving a very awkward Haley.

"I'm just going to get another drink!" Haley quickly announced grabbing her glass.

Nathan's eyes shot up to Haley.

"Oh my! Is that your fifth OJ tonight? You need really to pace yourself girl!" Brooke teased.

Haley gave a smile and started to walk off.

"Hey wait!" Nathan called, "I'll come with you, I really need a drink, you want something Brooke?"

"I'll have a Screaming Orgasm," Brooke said with a smirk, "but the drink should be fine," She casually placed a hand on his chest, "for now."

Nathan smiled as he backed away and headed behind Haley, who was practically speed walking towards the bar.

"Hey, can I get a glass of orange juice please?" Haley asked the bar tender with a short smile.

The bar tender, a tall twenty year old with dark brown hair and hazel eyes gave her a grin.

"You sure you don't want something a bit stronger? You look like you could use it,"

"No its okay orange juice should be fine," Haley replied back

"Okay coming right up," The bar tender quickly busied himself with the drink.

Nathan finally reached the bar.

"Haley, were you running a marathon or something?"

"I just needed a drink," Haley said quietly, her gaze straight ahead.

"You-"

"Here's your drink," The bar tender said as he put the glass in front of her.

Haley quickly went into her purse.

"No it's on me," He said quickly said putting his hands up and smiling at Haley.

Nathan gave the bar tender a glare.

"No its okay…"

"Hey it's the least I could for the pretty girl who's draining all the orange juice in this place!"

"Thanks," Haley blushed.

"And wh-"

"Can I have a glass of water and a screaming orgasm?" Nathan interrupted his face hard.

The bar tender gaze a moment at Haley before he gave Nathan a grin

"Can I see some ID?"

Nathan shoved the fake ID into the bar tender's face, who grinned and gave it back to him before he busied himself with the drinks.

"What was that?" Nathan asked turning back to face Haley.

"It was nothing,"

"It sure didn't look like nothing,"

"Nathan…"

Nathan stopped short of his reply and his gaze softened.

"You look really great, you always look beautiful Hales," He said softly

"Nathan…why do you keep doing this," Haley sighed rubbing her forehead.

"Why do you keep pushing me away?" Nathan retorted

"I can't do this," Haley got up and started to walk away.

Nathan threw a twenty at the bar tender, who had placed the drinks on the table watching the two curiously, Nathan followed her grabbing her arm he quickly pushed her into a 'Staff Only' room.

"Nathan! What the hell are you doing?" Haley exclaimed as she tried to get out of his grip.

Nathan let go and stood in front of the door.

"We keep doing this stupid dance and I'm sick of it!" Nathan shouted in frustration, "I like you Haley! Not Brooke, just you!"

"You know we can't do this Nathan!"

"Why?" Nathan stepped away from the door. "Oh yeah I know why, because little Miss Haley James is such a saint, she has to sacrifice her feelings for someone else!"

"Brooke is my best friend!"

"So what am I then? The stupid guy that's still chasing after you? Is that all I am?"

"Nathan…" Haley walked over to him and placed a hand on his face, "You know it's not like that!"

He leaned into her touch.

"We can tell her together," Nathan said softly.

Haley took her hand away like it'd been burned, she walked away from him, but he followed her, pinning her against the wall, coming so close to her face they could both hardly breathe.

"I want you, Haley James, no one else," He whispered into her ear before placing a light kiss on her neck just under her jaw.

"Nathan!" Haley gasped.

She pushed him away and quickly went to the door, but Nathan was quicker, he slammed the door shut with one of his hands.

"Haley-"

"No! We're not doing this! Brooke is my best friend Nathan, she's been there for me ever since I could remember, she's always had my back, and she used to stand up for me when no one else would!"

"Hal-"

"And do you wanna know how many times she's been hurt by guys including your own brother? Do you wanna know how many nights I used to try and get her to talk to me? Try and get her to put her guard down? Too many times Nathan!"

Haley stared at him with tears in her eyes, "So there is no way that anything will ever happen between us Nathan cause I could never hurt her like that, she's too fragile,"

"When are you gonna realise that you can't protect her forever? I'm not getting into a relationship with her! She's my friend too and I know she's been hurt, but do you really think me and her getting together is gonna solve that? It's just gonna hurt more when she realises I don't even like her like that!"

"Nothing you say is gonna change my mind,"

"One day your gonna realise what a mistake you've made Haley I just hope you realise before it's too late,"

Nathan gave her one last look before he pulled open the door and walked out.

Haley stood there and quickly wiped away a stray tear before she walked out into the bustle of the club once more.

* * *

Lucas sat there watching the people as he sipped quietly on his drink.

"Hey you!" Peyton murmured as she encircled her arms around his neck, placing a light kiss on the side of his face.

Lucas smiled at the touch and turned his head to face his girlfriend.

"Hey there," He softly replied, he captured her mouth, rubbing his lips sensually against hers, his tongue slowly licked her lips in permission, Peyton opened her mouth in compliance, his tongue quickly darted in finding the contours of her mouth, her body tingled in response and their tongue duelled together for many moments.

They finally pulled away from each other, both gasping for breath.

Lucas pulled her into his lap and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"I've missed you!" He mumbled.

"You saw me two hours ago!" Peyton grinned

"Two hours too long if you ask me! Anyway where's everyone else?"

"Brooke's manhandling poor Nathan and Haley looks like she just saw a ghost!"

"Poor Hales I know she means well, but I don't think she realises how screwed up this is gonna get,"

"I know, I mean look at our Lucas/Brooke/Peyton triangle last year!"

"Exactly,"

"Are you and Brooke still not talking?"

Lucas sighed, "No, I mean I've tried talking to her, it's just one of those things that can't be forgiven and forgotten,"

"I wish we could all be friends not just Brooke and I, but all three of us,"

"Me too," They both smiled at each other before Lucas nuzzled against neck while Peyton stroked his hair, blissful silence between them.

The music suddenly stopped pounding through the club and the crowd's attention quickly went to slim blonde woman who had walked onto the stage.

"Hey ladies and gentleman thanks for coming out tonight, we have a very special evening lined up for you guys, so without further ado please give it up for Jake Jagielski!"

A tall muscular guy with soft brown hair and large brown eyes walked onto the stage guitar in hand, he sat down on the stool in front of a microphone

The crowd screamed in applause, Peyton and Lucas clapped and cheered. Nathan turned away from where he was sat next to Brooke and whooped for his friend, while she clapped along with a big smile.

Haley stood by herself clapping with a small smile on her face, she turned and caught Nathan looking at her, they both quickly turned away.

Jake slowly looked up at the crowd who were talking, he gave them a small smile before he started strumming his guitar, the soothing sounds silencing his audience and the crowd watched in awe as his mellow voice echoed through the club.

"Such a lonely boy,

couldn't find the joy within.  
Such a lonely girl,

such a lonely world we're living in.  
I watch it all go by.  
Can't find a tear to cry.  
A tear to cry."

Haley stood there mesmerised by the voice, caught up within the reigns of the music,

Nathan watched her swaying, she slowly turned his way finding his eyes, moments passed as they stood there looking at each other,

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Nathan's side.

Haley watched as Brooke leaned in and whispered into Nathan's ear before she led him out onto the dance floor.

"It's so obvious how they need each other.  
They want and bleed and hurt but they keep it covered.

Until it's one big lie.

They can't stay alone cause they fear goodbyes,

Well, they fear goodbyes.

They fear goodbyes."

Brooke and Nathan swayed together, shortly after Lucas and Peyton joined them.

Nathan kept his eyes on Haley who gave him a small smile before she turned back to the music.

"He don't say much,

when there ain't much to say.

She waits for his response,

she waits all day.

The world keeps spinning in a silent scream

and I keep waking in these dying dreams.

Lucas glanced at Brooke, her content face made him smile; _maybe Haley's decision was right after all,_ he thought ruefully.

Peyton stared at Jake, his voice coursing through her body, Jake caught her eye and they both smiled before Peyton buried her head into Lucas' chest.

"I asked her for the time, she said the timing was off.

But I got this pain inside she said it's all you've got.

I got this feeling that life is passing me by,

I'm a couple of years late but I, I'm here tonight.

I'm here tonight, well,

I'm here tonight.

Such a lonely boy,

Such a lonely girl,

It's such a lonely world"

The song and its lyrics are credited to Bryan Greenberg.

Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it please leave a review and let me know what you thought, whether you liked it, hated it or thought that it could improve, all constructive criticisms are welcome.


	3. Chapter 3

Heya guys! I just wanted to say thankyou for all the really great replies, I hope the story isn't confusing, if it is please contact me and I'll try and explain, but I would just like the say everything happening is going on in their senior year, the story has actually gone seven months into the past after the first chapter and everything that's happening is leading up to the scenes in the first chapter which takes place in the summer after graduation.

Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own One Tree Hill, any of its characters or its storylines they all belong to the amazing Mark Schwahn and the WB/CW, I do however own my own plot:)

Enjoy Reading... :)

Chapter Three

Moments Passed

"Peyton?" Jake exclaimed as he opened the door, surprised at the tall blonde that graced his front step

"Hey Jake,"

Peyton grinned nervously; her heart was beating loudly in her chest.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well it's nice to see you too!" She replied back with a smile.

"Oh no…I didn't mean it like that! Its just hot girls usually don't grace my doorstep often," He gave a small smile.

Peyton blushed, she quickly she willed herself not to turn red.

"Come in," He gestured, clearly unaware of her discomfort.

Jake held open the door until Peyton stepped through, closing it behind him; he led her away into the spacious living room.

"You want something to drink? Eat?"

"Oh no, no! Uh Luke kind a told me where you lived, so don't worry I'm not stalking you or anything!"

"I wouldn't mind the stalking!" They both smiled.

"You were really awesome down at the club," Peyton exclaimed wanting badly to change the topic.

"Thanks, its good to finally put myself out there,"

"It's great that you finally did!"

They both smiled for a while, not knowing what to say next.

"Anyway as great as you coming to my home to tell me how good I am, I'm sensing you want something else," Jake finally broke the silence.

"I'm not that subtle huh?" Peyton gave a smirk,

"No, not really," Jake smirked back,

"Well I was kind a hoping that maybe you wanted to perform again, not like a song but a whole set," She said, "if you wanna that is," she quickly added.

Jake smirked, and something deep inside Peyton lurched at the gesture

"Well, let's see, a lovely woman comes into my home and propositions me to play at one of the hottest clubs in Tree Hill, how could I say no to that!?"

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me!"

"I think I should be saying thank you to you, I've really wanted to perform there, I mean Fall Out Boy played there, and it don't get much better than that"

"There was actually something else too…"

"I see, so you're sweet talking me into more trouble?" Jake smirked, cocking one eyebrow.

"Its just I need you to help out a friend of mine, her name's Haley and she's this totally amazing singer, she has the voice of an angel she's even written a couple of songs too," She rambled.

"She sounds like she should be going places," Peyton smiled.

"Yeah but that's just it, she's so scared of singing in front of an audience, she just clams up,"

"I guess that's not really helping her,"

"No it isn't, in fact ever since she had stage fright on the opening night of Tric she's completely given up on singing, she doesn't even write anymore,"

"That's really sad especially if like you say she has an amazing voice, she shouldn't hide it away,"

"I know which is why I need you help," Peyton said quickly,

"Uh what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Just talk to her, tell her how it feels to perform, how amazing it is to be out there in front of the crowd, we've all tried to tell her, but its not really working,"

"So what makes you think that I can convince her?"

"Cause, your in the same position as she is, you went through what she went through, so I thought it might be better coming from you,"

"Well I can certainly give it a try," Jake said giving her bright smile.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me,"

They both smiled staring at each other as moments passed by.

Peyton suddenly drew out of the gaze.

"I should uh go, you know, got stuff to do," She said quickly.

Jake nodded silently,

"So do you want me to stop by the club or something?"

"Yeah that would be great, and we can set up rehearsals, see what songs you got and I could get Haley to come down, she's always there anyway, when she's not at the café,"

"Ahh right,"

"So thanks again,"

Peyton went towards him and wrapping her arms around him, her senses tingled as his arms circled around her waist and she breathed in his masculine scent.

As his breath tickled her neck she quickly pulled away from him, blushing, she gave him a quick smile before she left, trying to push away the feelings that were invading her mind.

* * *

"Okay, so Butter Pecan ice cream?"

"Check,"

"Mint Chocolate Chip ice cream?"

"Check,"

"Chocolate?"

"Check,"

"Movies?"

"Check,"

"Popcorn?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Haley gave her a look,

Brooke sighed, "Check,"

"Brooke?"

"Check,"

"Me?...check" Haley looked down at her self with a grin.

"Peyton?"

They both looked at each other with sigh.

"Why isn't she here again?" Haley asked for the tenth time that night.

"Because, Her MIA DILF of a father's back in town after God knows how long!"

"It's just its even weird doing the check without her!"

Brooke slumped her shoulders in reply, "Yeah I know,"

"Well at least we're not alone; it would be really bad if we had a movie night with just the two of us!" Haley exclaimed.

"Why exactly is Lucas coming here anyway?" Brooke proclaimed for the hundredth time.

"Well, since you invited Nathan and I don't wanna be the third wheel all night! I mean what if you guys start…doing things," Haley said uncomfortably.

"Well you know you wouldn't have to be the third wheel, threesomes are fine by me!" Brooke smirked.

"Oh my god, don't ever say that again!" Haley blushed at the retort, "That is exactly why Lucas is coming tonight,"

"Argh! Well at least the real Hottie McScottie will be here tonight," A dreamy smile appeared on Brooke's lips.

"I'm sorry who now?"

"Nathan, Haley! Gosh,"

A doorbell ring through their two bedroom apartment,

"Oh that might be him now!" Brooke squealed.

"Or it could be Lucas your arch nemesis," Haley commented dryly,

At Haley's words Brooke froze, contemplating on whether or not she should take the chance,

"Hmm…" Brooke moaned

"One or the other!" Haley gave her a bright smile, as she slurped on her drink.

"Okay I think you should get the door, I mean what if its some weirdo,"

"Wait what! Why should I get it?"

"Well, your older and your clever! Plus if it's Nathan, I gotta freshen up!" Brooke exclaimed as she pushed Haley's towards the door, before she quickly ran into the bathroom.

Haley sighed and shaking her head, she opened the front door.

Her breath caught in her throat as the tall, dark and handsome figure of Nathan graced her doorway, he wore a black shirt and dark jeans which only further accentuated his good looks.

The brown eyes fixed on the blue, but he gave her a cold glare in return, Haley almost flinched from what she saw, the party two nights before clearly played in her mind. She quickly looked down.

"Hey…uh come in," She quickly mumbled before she moved away from the doorway.

"Thanks," he replied as he stepped through.

Nathan stood by the door, his hands in his pockets, never once looking up.

Haley stood almost in shock, not knowing what to do, contemplating whether or not to talk to him.

_Talk to him. Just do it! That's what the Nike ad always says! _She chided to herself silently.

"So…the weather's nice," _What the hell was that! _Haley cursed herself for thinking of something better to say.

"Yeah," Nathan mumbled in reply.

"Uh take a seat, do you want anything?"

"I'm good," He replied shortly.

"Lucas should be here soon," Trying vainly to try and start a conversation.

"That's great," He dryly muttered.

"Nathan!" Haley finally moaned in frustration.

"What? This is how you wanted things to be, right?" He shot back, now staring straight into her eyes. "I'm just doing what you told me!"

Haley sighed, looking away from his glare

"I want us to be friends at least, we owe each other that much,"

"Nah its ok I mean why should you owe me anything, you're too busy trying to please you're little girlfriends,"

"Nathan, you know it's not like that,"

"I don't know what it's like, as far as I'm concerned, everything is so damn simple. I like you and you like me, but you're too busy being Mother Theresa to do anything about it!" Nathan ranted on, "What's it gonna be next huh? Will you marry Brooke for me Nathan? I'll sacrifice myself so she won't become a spinster!"

"Nathan, stop it!"

"Stop what?" Brooke chimed merrily as she made her way back into the room, with a fresh coat of lip gloss and the lingering scent of perfume.

"Nothing, Nathan and I were just arguing over the theory of gravity!" Haley quickly muttered.

Nathan looked at her incredulously, almost asking her if she really thought Brooke would fall for that.

"Oh, I see! Mr. Hotshot's brains and brawns! What a lucky find!"

Nathan smiled appreciatively, obviously she had.

"So! Lets get started, we gonna have to, if we're getting through all the movies tonight!" Brooke clapped excitedly before she sidled up to Nathan, "And maybe after the movies, you can stay and protect me from all the monsters,"

Nathan stared at Haley, "Maybe I will I'm always here for my Brooke!"

Haley looked away, not wanting Nathan to glimpse the hurt in her eyes.

"Uh, we gotta wait for Luke," She said quietly.

"Oh yeah," Brooke muttered dryly, "How could I have forgotten,"

As if on cue a knock echoed through the apartment.

Haley almost ran towards the door, opening it hastily.

"Luke! There you are, we were wondering where you had got to!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, I bet Brooke was even wondering whether I was dead," Lucas muttered as he made his way inside.

"Nate, what's up?"

"Hey man,"

A manly hug was shared between the two.

Brooke meanwhile glared at the newest guest, which earned a reproachful look from Haley.

"So, let's get started!" Haley exclaimed as she ushered everyone into the living room,

Brooke quickly snuggled up to Nathan, placing a possessive arm over him, while Lucas and Haley sat on the cushions situated on the floor, getting ready for the night ahead.

A Couple of hours later, Nathan had gone out to answer a call from his father, while Haley was half dozing on cushions, exhausted after numerous pillow and food fights.

Brooke and Lucas' eyes were still focused on the screen, silently they watched the horror movie, although Brooke mostly peeped at the screen from behind her cushion, a moment passed, suddenly Brooke yelped in horror at the grotesque image on screen and quickly covered her face with the cushion.

Lucas chuckled to himself, unable to keep the amusement inside.

Brooke sharply turned towards him, forgetting the movie, although Lucas had yet to notice her gaze.

"What the hell do you think you're laughing at?"

"Nothing," Lucas mumbled in reply looking like a deer caught in headlights, or maybe like he had suddenly become part of a horror movie himself.

Brooke scoffed before she turned back to the screen.

"Finally have you talking to me then," Lucas mumbled under his breath, quite pleased with himself.

Brooke caught his words and her eyes glazed in anger.

"You have no right in hell to say that to me!"

"I just-"

"You just what? You cheated on me with my best friend and now you're glad that you've managed to get me talking," Brooke stood up defiantly, "Well since we are "talking" as you call it, I have some other stuff that you might find interesting too, like F-"

"Whoa! I think you've called me that enough, I was just happy cause I thought you might have finally been able to get past it all,"

"Excuse me? Get past it all?? How dare you say that to me? You expect me to get past the fact that you lied to me? You made me feel insecure and inadequate and you took my best friend away from me!"

"I didn't mean it to come out like that…"

"Well how did you mean it? Cause that's how it sounded,"

Lucas sighed in frustration, "It's been over a year Brooke, and you've managed to start talking to Peyton, why can't you just talk to me!"

"I can't talk to you; I can't even look at you! You make me feel sick! I never thought you of all people would do that to me," Brooke ended in a whisper that was barely audible.

Lucas' heart wrenched in sympathy, his past mistakes still coming back to haunt him.

"I know," Lucas moved closer towards her, wanting so badly to wrap her arms around her, tell her how much he needed her, protect her, "I'm sorry Brooke,"

"Sorry doesn't change anything," Brooke whispered back harshly but her cheeks tinted pink and her heart lurched at the proximity.

Lucas meanwhile was lost for words as he stared at the raven beauty standing before him, Brooke Davis was a stunning girl, but at the moment, with her hair slightly messed up from leaning on the couch, barely any make up on and only the flickering lights from the television screen illuminating her oval face, Lucas only had one word for her breathtaking.

He inched closer to her; his need to touch her was almost like an ache inside, Brooke stood there, not knowing what to do, mesmerised in the moment as well.

"Hey!-" Nathan stopped as he walked through the door, as he saw the sight of Lucas and Brooke standing unnaturally close together.

The two jerked back in surprise, their moment still lingering in their minds.

"I'm just going to use the bathroom," Brooke replied quietly giving a quick smile Nathan's way before she darted off.

Both guys stared in opposite directions, unable to make sense of everything going on.

"Hales fell asleep," Lucas proclaimed dumbly after a while, unable to think of anything better to say.

"What the hell was that?" Nathan exclaimed ignoring Lucas.

"I don't know, it was nothing,"

"Well as happy as I would be for you for whatever just happened back there, you realise you do have a girlfriend,"

"Yeah I know man,"

"I just don't want things to go back the triangle situation from last year, you do remember don't you?"

"How could I forget, anyway nothing happened okay, Brooke doesn't even wanna talk to me and I'm with Peyton,"

Brooke heard Lucas' last words as she opened the bathroom door, something stirred within and her mind which was full of a hundred thoughts could only think of the pain those words caused her heart.

She quickly stepped out into the hallway, wanting this night to be over.

"Hey," She spoke quietly avoiding Lucas' eyes her usual bubbly nature gone. "I was just thinking its been a long night and I'm so exhausted from all the fun, so I was gonna head to bed,"

"Yeah I'm gonna go," Lucas quickly replied, grabbing his jacket, and giving Nathan an uneasy smile; he quickly made his way out, never once glancing at Brooke

"Yeah, uh that's fine, I was gonna head out anyways, early start tomorrow," Nathan replied back, once the room was silent once more.

"Okay," Brooke replied back timidly, her flirty nature had long gone, her mind still reeling at the night's events.

Nathan headed towards the door.

"Oh Tutorgirl," She exclaimed softly seeing the sight of her best friend curled up on the cushions, unaware of everything.

Nathan turned back from the door at the words; he eyes glanced down and took in the sight of her, her angelic face in blissful slumber, his heart started thumping at the sight.

"I'll take her," Nathan choked, somewhat confused at his own words.

Brooke returned his confused expression.

"I'll uh take her to her room, she can't sleep there all night," He hastily replied.

"Yeah, you're right, thanks Nate; you know where her room is right?"

"Yeah,"

Brooke gave him a small smile before heading off into her own room.

Nathan slowly walked towards her, staring at her, willing her not to wake up knowing deep down if she did wake up, he couldn't stare at her beautiful face, feel her in his arms, he may have been angry at her, but his need for her never wavered.

Crouching down he gently lifted her into his arms, the first thing that hit him was a heavenly scent of vanilla and his heart practically leapt out of his chest. Careful not to make any sudden movements he slowly lifted her light body.

Carrying her towards the room opposite Brooke's, her long wavy blonde hair cascaded down, lightly tickling his arms, he could feel her warm breath on the side of his neck, he wished more than ever that he could be in this moment forever.

As he reached her bed, he lowered her gently down before covering her with the duvet, subconsciously his leaned forward and place a light kiss on her forehead. Then after looking at her one last time, he made his way out, fighting the urge to snuggle up beside her, to get lost in her embrace.

As he walked away from the apartment he knew more than anything, he would always cherish that moment.

Hey hope you enjoyed reading that! Please review and let me know what you think, whether you like it, hated it, or thought it could improve, all constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you so much for the great reviews, I'm sorry I haven't updated this story in a while, I've just had a lot of school and a case of writers block but I hope you all still remember and continue to enjoy it. I made this chapter extra long to make up for weeks of no updates!

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, any of its characters or storylines; they all belong to Mark Schwahn, his team of people and the WB/CW. I do own my own storyline and any original characters within the story.

Enjoy Reading…

Chapter Four

A Million Thoughts

In the background the sound of someone gently strumming a guitar could be heard as Haley walked into the large empty club. She loved the large expanse of area when it was like this, with the sunlight drifting in through the high windows and when it was so silent you could hear a pin drop. Very much unlike the nights where a voice could be barely heard and everywhere artificial strobe lights flashed continuously to the beat of the blaring music.

Suddenly thoughts of the opening night of Tric entered her mind, even after a year had past the humiliating night still haunted her; it was like some huge barrier constantly stopping her from trying to be herself. Quickly pushing the thoughts away from her head she spotted a mass of blonde curls hunched up over a pile of records, smiling to herself Haley made her way over to her best friend.

"So tell me why, when Karen's Café is a mere two minutes away from this place, you specifically make me walk all the way here with your food?"

Peyton turned to look at her friend with a bright smile.

"I thought it was part of you're waitressing gig, you bring people's food!"

"To their table, in the café, not to their homes and work places I'm not a take out service!"

"Oh you know you wanted to get away anyway!"

"Maybe…but still!" Haley pouted as she placed the bag full of food on the table next to the stack of CDs.

"Ooh! What did you get me?" Peyton mused as she snatched the bag and started looking through the food.

"Your usual, I super sized it though,"

"Oh Hales you are a God!"

Haley gave her smirk before grabbing a fry.

"Anyway as much as I like hanging out with you and watching you eat on my lunch break, why am I here?"

"I feel hurt, I thought you would have wanted to spend some quality time with one of you're best friends!" Peyton exclaimed in mock horror.

"Oh you know I love you Peyt but you wanting to spend 'quality time' and a cheery face!" Haley shook her head slightly. "Sorry just not buying it."

Peyton gulped down the rest of her burger before sighing at Haley.

"Well uh actually there was kinda someone I wanted you to meet," Peyton mumbled.

Haley gave her a quizzical look.

Before Haley could open her mouth to utter single word, Peyton, grabbing the bag of food with one hand and Haley's arm with the other, started pulling the small girl along to the back of the club.

"Peyton!" Haley screeched trying to get out of the tall girls grasp.

Once they reached the back stage area Peyton quickly pushed open one of the doors and pulled Haley in.

Sitting there in front of them was Jake who was still strumming on the guitar. His mouth quickly formed a smiled when he noticed the two girls.

Peyton quickly plopped a surprised Haley onto a chair before she gave Jake a wink and headed out of the door.

Popping a fry into her mouth Peyton felt extremely pleased with herself, her plan had gone off to a great start.

Haley sat there bewildered; not knowing what the hell was going on, as Jake continued strumming his guitar.

She slowly opened her mouth to speak but once again she was interrupted by Jake's soulful voice as he started singing along to the sounds of his guitar.

At first she was stunned by how she had gone from delivering lunch to her friend to sitting in front of some guy playing a guitar but now, now her surprise took on a whole new level.

She watched astounded as Jake's voice filtered through the air, even without the audience and the speakers echoing his voice throughout the whole room she was mesmerised. She sat there for the next four minutes feeling like she was in the presence of one of her idols while Jake continued to sing.

When the song finally finished, Haley pulled out of her trance and greeted the young man with a smile.

"Wow, that was just amazing," She breathed out as she stood up.

Jake smiled back.

"Thanks,"

"You're just wow, you're so good, and the songs they're just amazing."

"Thanks, I think you've just made me blush!"

They both laughed but the cheerful sounds soon died down when they locked eyes upon other another and stood there transfixed.

Haley looked away first and quickly cleared her throat.

Jake moved his eyes away and started to take his guitar off.

"So I hear you've haven't got too bad a voice yourself," He finally broke the silence.

"Ahh I see you've been talking to Peyton," Haley replied shaking her head. "I'm not really into the whole music thing anymore; I mean I've got so much going on anyway."

Jake quietly nodded his head before breaking the silence once more.

"I remember the first time I played; it was at some open mic night down at a café in town, everyone was there, my family, my friends, my basket ball buddies, everyone. I hardly slept the night before and I was puking up in the alley behind the café about five minutes before I had to go on."

Jake smiled at Haley who chuckled at the story.

"What did you do?"

"I got up there and I sung, I let myself become one with the music and I realised well as long as I think I'm good I shouldn't care what anyone else thinks, in the end I was glad they thought I was good though!"

Haley gave a small chuckle.

"Peyton roped you into this huh?" Haley questioned at last.

Jake shrugged.

"Yeah, I mean from what she's been telling me, you're an amazing singer and you could really go places, and coming from Peyton you know she's not lying, she's like the God of music!"

Haley gave him a small smile.

"I love music. I do, but I don't want to go places, I'm perfectly fine sitting in my room, writing lyrics and singing to myself. I don't want to try build myself up and say I wanna to be a mega star and have platinum albums and world wide tours because I know it won't happen." Haley rambled on, "I mean do you how many people can sing? I bet it's more than double the amount of people who actually make it and go places. I don't wanna be one of those people, you know, the people who just don't have that extra bit, the people who's dreams come crashing down in an instant. Because I think the disappointment from not achieving my dreams that would crush me and that's not something I want to carry around with me all my life."

"Wow, I think you've just put me off music!" Jake smirked half in shock at how much the girl before him could ramble. "But singing at Tric, I mean it's not like you're going straight for the big time,"

"I just can't," Haley said quietly.

Silence ensued between them, each in their own little worlds.

"We've just had a heart to heart and I don't even know you're name," Haley eventually said breaking the peacefulness.

He gave a bright smile.

"I'm Jake,"

"I'm-"

"Haley yeah I know, Peyton told me plus I've seen you around school,"

Haley gave a small chuckle.

"I'm sorry she got you roped into all of this,"

"No, actually it was really good to meet you; you seem like a great person and I would really like to get to know you, I mean other than what I already know,"

"Yeah, me too,"

They stood there a moment once again as they're eyes locked once again.

"I uh should go; I think my lunch break has been over for quite a while now," She muttered looked at her watch.

"K, I'll cya around,"

"Yeah you too," Haley quickly said before she rushed out of the door.

* * *

"I thought I'd find you here," Lucas muttered as he walked into her bedroom and eyed her lying flat on her stomach on her bed, doodling on a white piece of paper.

At the sound of her boyfriend's voice Peyton quickly scribbled out one of the small doodles on the side of her paper before turning round to face him, a wide smile upon her face.

"I'm amazed Lucas, trying to hide away from you never works, you always seem to find me."

"I think you hide in places knowing that I will find you," Lucas muttered back before he leaned down and softly pressed his lips against hers.

"I think you're right," Peyton mumbled back as they pulled away a dreamy smile playing on her lips.

Lucas sat down on the bed and looked at the doodles as Peyton sat crossed legged from her previous position.

"Are you writing out our initials with hearts around them?" Lucas asked incredulously as he stared at the paper, a smirk playing on his face.

"No," Peyton quickly said though she moved the paper away from him as her cheeks coloured slightly red.

"Is my girlfriend blushing?" He asked in mock horror.

"Okay, maybe I was...can we drop it please!" She whined as she placed the piece of paper under her pillow.

"Fine, so anyway how was your day?" Lucas asked as he trailed a hand up on down arm a wide smirk still on his face.

"It wasn't too bad, I went to see Dad off in the morning and then I was at the club ever since, oh yeah and you know I was telling you about my secret plan to get Haley to perform," Lucas nodded with a smile, "Well that went of to a great start when I got Haley to come over on her lunch break while Jake was performing,"

"Well look at that, my girlfriend's a genius!"

"You only realised this now?" She countered back in mock anger.

"If I said sorry would you believe me?" Lucas smirked as he leaned down, his lips now only inches away from hers.

"Maybe," Peyton smirked back as she closed the distance between them in a sizzling kiss.

"Okay, I forgive you," She muttered, as they pulled away. "Anyway how was the movie night?"

"Huh?"

"You know two days ago?"

"Oh yeah, yeah it was okay,"

"Let me guess, Brooke tried to kill you didn't she?" Peyton smirked as she got up.

Suddenly the events of that night flooded through Lucas' mind.

"No," Lucas quickly said in reply wanting so badly to change the subject.

"Well that's a first, oh but I guess she was too busy with Nathan huh? I bet she was all over him for the whole night,"

"Uh, yeah, I just realised there's something I need to do, can I talk to you later?" Lucas asked quickly getting up.

"Yeah sure that's fine,"

"Okay," Lucas gave her a quick peck on the side of her face before he disappeared out of her room.

"Bye," Peyton said softly before she pulled out the piece of paper from under the pillow and looked at the small scribbled out doodle at the top of the page.

Under the scribbled black lines, you could barely make out the initials _JP._

* * *

"Nathan! What are you doing here," Brooke exclaimed as she opened the front door to fine Nathan standing nervously on the doorstep.

"Is Haley here?" Nathan asked quietly.

"No, she's gone to work," Brooke said as she moved away from the door and gestured for Nathan to follow her in. "Why?"

"Thanks, Uh I just needed to speak to her,"

"Oh right well she'll be back soon, anything I can get you in the meantime?" Brooke asked with a hint of a smile.

Nathan looked at her, analysing her face. Gone was the hurt expression from the night before but her green eyes seemed to have lost their spark.

"Oh, uh no it's fine," Nathan said. "I wasn't interrupting anything was I?"

"Oh no, no," Brooke said quickly. "Do you wanna sit down or something?"

"Uh okay," He muttered before he launched himself onto a stool by the island.

Silence ensued as Brooke busied herself with making a snack.

"So…what's it like? Living here?" He eventually asked noting her unusual quiet nature.

"It's okay, I mean it's smaller and a bit cramped with me and my clothes and I'm sure Haley doesn't appreciate my wardrobe space and I hate all her music stuff lying around." Brooke cracked a smile at Nathan, "But its home and now I can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be."

"That's good,"

"Yeah, it is,"

"Brooke, what's going on?" Nathan asked softly.

"Nothing," Brooke replied back brightly keeping her eyes away from Nathan.

"Brooke, look I know we weren't that close before but in the past year I think I think you've become a good friend of mine."

"Yeah I know, I just-" Brooke stopped herself short and looked at Nathan before closing her eyes.

"Brooke you can tell me," Nathan said quietly.

"I don't know what I would have done without you Nate, the last year since everything that happened you've been by my side all the way through," She gave him a small smile. "I don't know what I would have done without you,"

"Well, it was good getting to know you and I'm glad we're close."

"Me too I mean, I had Haley but I couldn't tell her for such a long time, then you just came along and you let me talk, like really talk and I'm glad I managed to tell you all that."

"I'm glad too and you know I'll always be there for you,"

"I know," Brooke replied timidly.

"What happened that night?"

"Nothing, we started arguing and then he started apologising,"

"What did you say?"

"I couldn't say anything, I don't know why I find it so easy to forgive Peyton, I mean I don't want all this hate around the group but I just can't you know. He was meant to be my everything and it was like everything that we built together went tumbling down in an instant and it was all his fault,"

"I know Brooke, and you know you don't have to do anything you want to but maybe its time you start talking to Lucas, I'm not saying be best buddies but just be civilised. He suffered as well."

"You're right, I know I just can't do it," Brooke said meekly.

"You do what you have to do Brooke, just know that you have a lot of people behind you,"

"Thanks," Brooke quickly shook her head before putting on a bright smile, "Anyway enough of all the bad lets talk about the good, like how maybe I could reward you for being such a lovely guy, what do you say Hotshot? Ever had a girl dress up for you with fewer clothes than she had before?" She winked

Nathan shot her a small smile but remained silent.

"Oh come on Hotshot, I need someone to check if my new lingerie fits in all the right places," Brooke placed a hand on his shoulder, "What do you say Nate?"

Brooke stood there waiting for her reply, a smirk playing on her lips while Nathan sat there staring intently into her eyes before he placed her hand back on the table and broke the silence.

"I say you don't have to try this hard Brooke, you don't need to do this act," Nathan said softly. "Do you know how many guys will fall flat on their faces just to be with you?"

Brooke gave him a small smile but before she could open her mouth to speak the door flew open and Haley bustled in with wind swept hair.

"Oh hi," Haley said awkwardly when she spotted the two in the kitchen. Nathan jerked his head towards her, almost in shock while Brooke turned and greeted her with a wide smile. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" She finished keeping her focus strictly on Brooke.

Nathan kept staring at her, waiting for her to look at him.

"Oh no, it's okay I was just about to give my Mr. Hotshot here a reward he's never seen before," Brooke said with a wink.

Haley face immediately drained of colour as she stood there looking at the two.

"Oh uh…I was…uh just going to go to my room," Haley said quickly before jetting off.

But Haley wasn't quick enough as Brooke quickly grabbed her arm stopping her mid sprint.

"I'm sure you can join, you just needed to ask," She said with an easy smile.

"Brooke!" Haley exclaimed as her cheeks reddened, at the far end of the kitchen Nathan himself couldn't stop blushing as he watched the scene.

"No I'm joking you know that, now come tell me how your day was," Brooke smiled brightly as she dragged Haley back towards the island.

"It was fine," she exclaimed meekly as she clambered onto one of the stools that was furthest away from Nathan, which didn't go unnoticed by him.

His furrowed his eyebrows at her questioningly but she kept her eyes away from his face.

"What about when Peyton made you go to Tric?" Brooke asked excitedly.

"Was this some sort of plan you all devised together to bring me down?" Haley countered back with narrowed eyes.

"Oh come on girly, you now as well I do that you need to be up there on the stage singing your heart out to the world, not watching other people live out your dream!"

Haley gave Brooke a small smile, as Nathan stared intently at Haley.

"Yeah it was good, Jake was really sweet, and he told me about the first time he performed,"

"Really? Oh wow Jake really is a sweetheart and ain't he damn fine too!"

Haley blushed and stared down.

"Oh come on Hales! Admit it! Jake is so fine!"

"Okay maybe a little bit,"

"Oh my god I can totally see it now! Jake and Haley! You guys can be Jaley and have like this intense music connection!" Brooke squealed in glee.

"Brooke, come on stop dreaming!" Haley exclaimed.

"Oh come on girly, you know you like the idea of him and you cosying up together with a guitar, singing to each other as you make love,"

"Brooke!" Haley gasped now her cheeks flamed.

"Oh I bet it's bound to happen, what do you think Nathan?" Brooke said suddenly turning to face Nathan.

Nathan, whose stare hadn't wavered since Haley had walked into the room kept his eyes fixed on her.

"Yeah, they seem like the match made in heaven," He said quietly.

"See!" Brooke exclaimed grabbing Haley's hand. "Now all we need to do is fix you up, have your hair curled maybe you could put that top that I bought last week on and then voila! You can knock Jake off his feet, he'll be practically begging for you by the end"

"Broo-" Haley started.

"Haley doesn't go with guys who beg," Nathan muttered under his breath but the words echoed clearly to Haley who quickly turned to face him.

"What did you say Nate?" Brooke asked in confusion.

"Uh, nothing, I have to go…I'll talk to you later Brooke," He said quickly before he made his way out not once looking at Haley.

"Oh boys, they're all whole other species if you ask me!" Brooke muttered before going to her bedroom.

Haley sat there silently gazing at the front door, a million thoughts running through her head.

Thank you for reading please review and let me know what you think, whether you liked it, hated it, or thought it could improve. All constructive criticisms are welcomed.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys thank you so much for your reviews they're all so awesome and great, now this chapter is kind of rushed, I wanted to try and get another chapter up by the end of this week so here it is, hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill any of its characters or storylines; they all belong to Mark Schwahn, his team of people and the CW/WB. I do own my own storylines and any original characters within the story.

Enjoy Reading…

Last Summer

Chapter Five

The Heart's Desires

Lucas peered at her from where his sit in the library, his chemistry book lay open in his hands as he tried his best to try and get some revision in before his big test but it proved to be of no avail since he couldn't keep his eyes away from the brunette near by aimlessly drawing on a piece of paper nearby.

He heaved a great sigh, he knew it was wrong and he knew he shouldn't do it but try as he might he couldn't stop thinking about her. Since the dreaded movie night all his thoughts were constantly surrounded by her. He tried with all his might to try and persuade himself he was only stressing over their broken friendship but somewhere deep inside a voice was telling him the truth.

Lucas dropped the book down with a loud clatter which earned disproving looks from some of the nearby students but he could care less. He just wanted so badly to curl up somewhere and die.

_Okay maybe not that extreme. _He thought to himself with a frown, though his mind was full of a thousand thoughts. Sneaking a look towards Brooke again something lurched deep inside, as he lay his head down on the table. He thought he had been through this all, the whole Brooke, Lucas, Peyton triangle but here yet again the feelings which had been plaguing him for the past year were threatening to spill out of him.

He wanted to more than ever rush up to her, ravish her with countless kisses; he wanted to hear her moan his name.

No, he didn't want that, he didn't want that at all. He had chosen Peyton and she was the girl for him He thought quickly to himself brushing away all the previous thoughts away from his mind.

He just wanted to be her friend, make her smile and to care for her like he used to and yet all he seemed to accomplish was further alienating her from him.

If he looked deep within himself, he didn't have a clue what he wanted. He and Peyton were great together, she made him happy but did he love her? Did he ever want her with a burning passion that ignited within him whenever he thought of Brooke?

Stop it. He reprimanded himself; he was sinking into a deep hole here with no way of getting out.

He steadied his thoughts once more before he went back to the same line he had been trying to read for the past half hour, although at that moment the only thing he could think of was the question that had been plaguing him for so long.

Did he really make the right decision?

* * *

"So Jake your new secret weapon eh?" Haley quipped as she walked up to Peyton was standing by her locker.

"What!" Peyton exclaimed a little out of shock as she turned to notice her friend.

For the past few days every time someone even came close to mentioning Jake something had stirred within her and a small blush crept onto her cheeks.

"I know all about your little plan missy so don't act all shy around me!" Haley exclaimed wrapping an arm around Peyton's shoulder and guiding her onto the courtyard and towards the English block in time for their next lesson.

"Haley I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Oh so you're telling me you haven't got a clue why you dragged me into Jake's rehearsal and have him tell me all about the first time he performed?"

"Oh!" Peyton exclaimed in realisation suddenly remembering her plan to get Haley to sing, "Oh yeah now I remember," Peyton added in relief.

Haley chuckled at her friend.

"Oh so now you remember eh?" She added with a smirk.

"It just slipped my mind, anyway how did my evil pan go?"

"Well let's just say I won't be performing on any counter tops soon,"

"Oh come on Hales! You've got a great voice I can't believe you're just gonna hide it!" Peyton sighed in disappointed.

"Peyton, I'm not hiding anything music just isn't want I wanna be doing right now,"

"You know that's a lie as much as I do!"

"Anyway, so how things with you and Lucas?" Haley said quickly moving the conversation somewhere less personal.

"Ooh smooth Hales, such a subtle way to change the topic!" Peyton added with a laugh.

"Well I'm a master at most things!" Haley added with a smirk.

They both laughed at that, moments later when the laughter finally died down Peyton looked at her friend once more.

"And finally the answer to your question, me and Lu-"

"Lucas and I," Haley quickly interjected.

"Lucas and I," Peyton corrected with a pointed glare at Haley, "are great, how about you and Nathan?"

Haley's mouth fell open at the words and she jumped in surprise knocking some of her books out of her hand.

"Wha-what are you talking about?!" Haley sputtered out as her and Peyton were both kneeling down picking up the fallen books.

"Oh come on, I know you're fooling Brooke –which, by the way is only because she seems to be lusting after him like a dog on heat! -but did you really think you could fool me?"

"Peyton, Nathan and I, we're just friends, that's all there's nothing more to it," Haley said quickly as she stood back up and started walking to the class once more although with a slight urgency in her steps.

Peyton quickly jogged up to the petite girl and grabbed her arm turning her around to face her.

"How long are you gonna be fooling yourself? Nathan wants you Haley; I can see it in his eyes every time he looks at you and all the time you sneak in your little covert glances at him!"

"Peyton I have no idea what you're on about and FYI, I do not stare at Nathan," Haley said pulling away from her grasp.

"Fine, don't admit it, but I hope that when you finally do its not too late, I mean how long did you think you could do this? Eh? Brooke's gonna realise sooner or later that he doesn't like her in that way,"

"Brooke doesn't need to realise anything Peyton, because there's nothing going on!"

"You do realise dragging this along isn't going to help anyone, I know you're trying to look out for Brooke but you're just going to hurt her in the long run,"

"What like you did?"

The words slipped out of Haley's word before she could stop them and judging by the way Peyton flinched in response Haley knew there was no going back from the horror she had just unleashed.

"Peyton I'm really sorry-"

Peyton gulped before she nodded her head and gave her best friend a smile.

"No it's okay, I know you didn't mean it but don't you see? I made a mistake and now I can't take it back, I just don't want that for you Hales, believe me, you don't need that drama in your life,"

Haley hesitantly grabbed her hand, before giving the curly blonde a small smile.

"Look Peyton I didn't mean it at all and I shouldn't have brought it up, it really has nothing to do with me," Peyton smiled at her in response, letting her know it wasn't taken in offence before Haley continued on, "And I know you're trying to be a friend but honestly you have nothing to worry about, Nathan and I, we're just friends, that's it, nothing else,"

Peyton frowned in response, fixing her a pointed look.

"Now lets just go to class before you that head of yours comes with up with any other crazy ideas,"

Haley gave her a bright smile, before grabbing Peyton's hand once more to continue they long awaited journey towards their English class.

_Peyton was crazy,_ Haley thought to herself, going over the conversation with Peyton in her head, as she sat, twenty minutes later at the far right corner of the English room.

Though as much as she'd hate to admit, those same crazy ideas were floating through her head and slowly making their way to her heart.

* * *

"Argh! I am so horny!" Brooke cried as she approached the table, slinging her bag into an empty chair.

She quickly plopped down on the seat next to Peyton who was too busy laughing at brunette's outburst while Haley continued to choke on her soda.

Brooke quickly swatted Peyton and gave Haley who hadn't managed to control her breathing a quick smirk before she pouted at them.

"Brooke," Peyton eventually managed once the laughter had died down, "I feel your pain,"

"Hey!" She swatted the curly blonde before she turned to Haley, "I just don't get what I'm doing wrong with Nathan," she said as she laid her head down on the table.

"Hey, you're not doing anything wrong!" Haley said quickly patting Brooke on the head.

Brooke drew her head up again, "Well then its not working, I keep throwing myself at him but we don't seem to be moving anywhere,"

"No, Brooke don't say that, you guys are getting really close," Haley assured her once more as she avoided Peyton's obvious glare.

"Yeah we are and that's what's making me fall even more for him. I mean I never really realised it before but ever since the whole you, me and Lucas triangle he's really been there for me. First I thought it was really weird, I mean Nathan being nice!" Brooke gave a soft laugh, "but when it all happened, I don't know why but I couldn't talk to you Hales so I kind of used him as a substitute for you but then I realised how great he was and I guess I just fell for him, I fell for him so hard and it scares me a little me, I don't want to do anything to push him away. I don't know what to do." Brooke finished with a sigh.

Haley looked away from her best friend a moment.

She was shocked at the speech. All this time she knew that Brooke liked Nathan and wanted to be with him, but a part of her always wished that somehow Brooke's feelings for him would go away after a while, that they were just feelings of lust and nothing more, but looking at her best friend now she realised how wrong she had been. Never had she thought that Brooke would actually fall for Nathan and this much too.

Haley gave Brooke a small smile, trying to hide the pain that was coursing through her. Brooke was her best friend and she wasn't going to get in the way, she knew that the pain she was going through was nothing compared to the pain and hurt Brooke had felt last year. There was no way she was going to make her go through that again.

"I am sorry Brooke, I know I've apologised to you before but I can't imagine the pain you went through last year because of me. I just want you to be happy," Peyton finally said breaking through the silence.

Brooke quickly grabbed Peyton's hand and gave it a small squeeze as she flashed reassuring smile.

"I know you are bud, I'm sorry for bringing it up again," Peyton returned her smile at that.

Haley quickly grabbed Brooke's other hand, "I'm happy for you Brooke, Nathan's a good guy who I'm sure likes you a lot as well, I mean who wouldn't, you're a smart, independent, beautiful girl who's such a great friend."

Brooke smiled at her as tears welled in her eyes.

"Look at what you're doing to me Hales!" Brooke gushed, hugging her friends close to her. "I love you guys so much,"

"We love you too!" Peyton said as she gave Haley a small smile, proud and saddened that her best friend would give so much for someone she cared about.

* * *

Hours after school had ended the happy trio had decided, in light of their earlier conversation, to go and spend some desperately needed girly time together.

So after an hour of wondering through the mall, trying on all different kinds of clothes and make up they all slumped down unceremoniously onto the wooden bench with bags scattered all around them.

"Okay that was seriously the most fun I've had in ages!" Brooke squealed, she was the least tired of them all and both Peyton and Haley knew Brooke would be up for another round of shopping in no time.

"God Brooke, how can you say that, my feet are killing me and I think I'm becoming allergic to clothes!" Haley exclaimed scratching at her arm her.

Brooke quickly batted Haley's hand away. "No, that would be that weird poncho type thing you tried on!"

"It looked cute!"

"Yeah, on a Grandma!" Brooke retorted back.

Haley quickly looked to Peyton for support but another voice interrupted her reply.

"Grandma?"

The three girls turned around to see the figure of Jake smiling down at them while his hands gently perched on a stroller in which sat a beautiful baby girl, who at the attention of the girls started gurgling happily.

Peyton gave a small laugh before she stroked the child's face.

"Jake is there something you're not telling us?"

Jake laughed at their questioning looks before he lent down to play with the baby girl.

"Oh no! This special lady here is Jenny, she's my cousin's daughter I'm just babysitting her,"

The girls smiled at the words before they cooed at the young child.

"Hey Haley," Jake said quietly when Brooke had lifted the small girl into her lap and Peyton and her were playing a game of peek a boo much to the child's delight.

"Hi," Haley said back a shy smile on her face as she stood up to face him, "by the way about Sunday, I didn't mean to ramble on like that,"

"No it was fine; it was good to learn more about you,"

"Yeah you too," Haley smiled back appreciatively.

"Good, so now that we know each other maybe you could sing for me sometime,"

"Oh I don't know about that,"

"Come on, Peyton's said so many good things about your voice and it won't be like you're singing to a crowd or anything, plus I really wanna hear voice of yours,"

Haley looked at the young man in front of her trying her best to come up with an excuse to not sing.

"I'll think about it," Haley said at last to which Jake's smile widened.

"I'm glad my powers of persuasion are working, especially on a pretty girl like you!"

Haley's cheeks tinted at the remark and she started fidgeting with her hands in response. Jake quietly noticed with a smirk and once again they stood there gazing into each others eyes, unable to move away.

On the bench Brooke noticed the two and quickly nudged Peyton who was still playing with Jenny.

Peyton quickly looked up and found Jake and Haley, standing there as if they were the only two people in the mall, suddenly an involuntary pang of jealousy crept through her.

"So Jake, you uh coming to rehearsals tonight?" The words tumbled out of Peyton's mouth before she could stop them and guilt coursed through her when the two broke away to look at her.

"Uh…yeah…yeah I am," Jake said quickly, "we should be going; I bet Nikki's wondering where Jenny and I have got to,"

Peyton gave Jake a quick nod as she tried her best to avoid Brooke's suspicious stare.

Jake quickly reached out to take the baby from Peyton, as she gingerly passed the small girl over their hands brushed slightly sending jolts electricity down their arms.

A small look passed between them both before Jake placed Jenny back into the stroller and bidding his farewell went on his way.

Brooke continued to look at Peyton trying to get her attention finally deciding she would deal the curly head later she turned to face Haley who slumped back into her seat.

"What was that?" Brooke asked

"What was what?" Haley said in reply trying her best to keep her face neutral.

"Oh please don't try and deny it, you and Jagielski were flirting your asses off!"

"No we weren't! I hardly even know him, and we've only spoken once,"

As Brooke continued to interrogate Haley, Peyton's eyes silently drifted back to the retreating figure of Jake. So many thoughts were running through her head, she couldn't think straight; all she could do was stare blankly down the mall oblivious to the world around her.

Later that night when Peyton had laid down on her bed and gazing up at the ceiling aimlessly only one thought kept nagging at her brain.

When Lucas had chosen her a year before, had it really been the right decision or just another stupid mistake.

Thank you for reading please leave a review and let me know what you think, all constructive criticisms are greatly welcomed.

Tasha


End file.
